


Ella

by Iridiscencia



Series: Fuera de lugar [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gen, GoodOmensTober2020, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IneffableLATAM, Multi, Other, POV Gabriel (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Ella le había hecho comer helado de cerezas a él ¡Al ****** Arcángel Gabriel!(Este fanfic participa en el reto #Fictober de la página "Ineffables Fanfickers")
Relationships: Harriet Dowling/Gabriel
Series: Fuera de lugar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135157
Kudos: 6





	1. Ella

**Author's Note:**

> Continuando con el GoodOmensTober2020. 
> 
> Hace tiempo había escrito un fanfic sobre estos dos y no me pude resistir a hacer otro. No me cuestionen, me gusta esta ship jajaja.
> 
> Día 2: Cereza

Hasta ese momento nunca había probado las cerezas y para ser la primera cosa terrenal que comía era toda una experiencia y es que, hasta esa tarde, Gabriel nunca se había dado la oportunidad de comer algo que estuviese en la Tierra, mucho menos transformado por los humanos. 

Y todo por aquella mujer; a veces no comprendía como es que tenía ese efecto en él. 

Porque no era para nada normal querer ir a la Tierra solo para encontrarse con ella y mucho menos por quien era. ¿Qué dirían los arcángeles y ángeles si se enteraran que frecuentaba a la madre del Anticristo? 

Quizá estaba complicándose todo, pero es que Harriet Dowling era divertida, siempre tenía un comentario que daba en el clavo de cualquier situación y nunca se dejaba vencer en nada, era una mujer muy determinada y eso le agradaba mucho. 

Y vaya que lo era, le había hecho comer helado de cerezas a él ¡Al jodido Arcángel Gabriel!

—Sigo sorprendida… —Dijo Harriet limpiando su boca con un pedazo de papel — … con el hecho de que nunca habías probado un helado de cerezas.  
—En realidad de ningún tipo... —Le confesó el arcángel.  
—¡¿CÓMO?! 

Harriet dejó caer su helado de la impresión, aquello le hizo mucha gracia al arcángel. Ella siempre le hacía reír y en momentos así hasta se olvidaba de quien era.

Porque Harriet, a pesar de su apariencia, era simple y muy dulce, lo descubrió desde el primer momento que habló con ella, un año atrás, cuando había querido ver con sus propios ojos porqué ella había sido la elegida para llevar tal carga. Porque él sabía lo que conllevaba ser la madre de alguien que tenía una parte del destino del mundo sobre sus hombros.

No importaba el bando; siempre eran mujeres excepcionales.

—Realmente eres muy raro. —Ella se limpió las manos con otro pedazo de papel —Que infancia tan aburrida debiste tener.  
—Yo no tuve infancia. —Respondió él.  
—Eso explica muchas cosas...

Ella rio, realmente aquello era algo sensacional. 

Pero ese gesto para él no podía durar para siempre, se lo hizo saber aquel bebé quién lloraba en la carriola que estaba frente a ella.

—-Oh, cariño. —Harriet tomó al pequeño Warlock entre sus brazos. —Aquí estoy.

Y mientras lo mecía entre sus brazos, de ella emanaba mucha felicidad, haciendo que incluso todo a su alrededor fuese más brillante.

Era como una estrella y no podía dejar de mirarla.

Pero debía hacerlo.

Gabriel se dispuso a terminar su helado de cerezas, esperando que concentrarse en aquel dulzor para contrarrestar lo que fuera que estaba comenzando a sentir.

—¿Quieres cargarlo? —Ella le preguntó cuando notó que se había terminado su helado.  
—¿Yo? —Gabriel sintió algo de pánico al escuchar eso.  
—No, tonto, las palomas… por supuesto que te estoy preguntando a ti. ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Lo dudó un momento, no sabía que clase de consecuencias podía traer eso, pero no podía negarse y asintió. Tomó a ese bebé entre sus brazos; desde hacía milenios que no hacía algo como aquello pero recordaba lo cuidadoso que debía de ser. 

Observó el rostro del bebé Warlock, estaba durmiendo, tranquilo, en paz; no podía creer que él fuera el Anticristo. 

Volteó a ver a Harriet quien ahora le sonreía de una manera que nunca antes le había visto hacer y fue en ese momento cuando Gabriel sintió cómo se formaban miles de nudos dentro de su cuerpo terrenal y no era nada desagradable.

Quería ver eso por siempre.

Pero el cielo, el infierno o quien fuera le recordó que aquello no era posible en el momento que ella recibió aquella llamada. Gabriel recordó entonces que ambos ya tenían sus destinos escritos desde el principio del tiempo. Ella era humana, madre del destructor de mundos y él un arcángel privado de las cosas mundanas.

Y aún así, mientras se despedía de ella, mientras ella le daba la mano, diciendo lo esperanzada que estaba de volverle a ver, aquel fugaz pensamiento apareció en la mente de Gabriel, una promesa para él: La promesa de volver a verla y compartir miles de helados de cereza, con su brillante sonrisa, hasta el final de los tiempos.


	2. Crepuscular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No importaba como Gabriel se sintiera, él quería cumplirle su deseo a Harriet Dowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GoodOmensTober2020
> 
> Día 21: Deseo.
> 
> \----------  
> Sí, otro fanfic de Gabriel y Harriet.

Ella quería bailar.

Gabriel podía ver ese deseo en sus ojos y, por la manera en la que Harriet miraba atenta al quiosco donde la banda tocaba aquella melodía con la cual se balanceaba un poco al ritmo de la misma, se notaba inmediatamente que quería hacerlo. O quizá estaba interpretando todo mal y era su percepción por el alcohol, no sabía, era la primera vez que lo probaba y estaba intentando comprender los efectos que tenía en esa corporación. Estaba seguro que de no ser porque estaba sentado en aquella manta sobre el césped probablemente ya hubiese caído al suelo.

Pero no importaba como se sintiera, él quería cumplir su deseo, quería bailar con ella, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era un arcángel y no sabía como.

Sus ganas por cumplir su deseo aumentaron cuando una pareja se puso de pie ponerse y comenzó a bailar, se veían tan felices haciendo aquello, podía sentir todo su amor y era algo asombroso. Quizá Aziraphale tenía razón, los humanos eran maravillosos en ese aspecto, pues ni siquiera arriba en el cielo se sentía esa clase de cosas. 

El arcángel miró a Harriet quien le sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él y comenzó a entonar la melodía. Él se sintió encantado por ello. Era la primera vez en muchos años que le veía sonreír así. Pensó que pudo perder eso con el Apocalipsis; y no, no era como si no se sintiese mal por lo que había pasado con ese suceso, pues estaba seguro que habría luchado para mantenerle a salvo aunque estaba seguro que en el cielo no habrían podido cumplir ese deseo.

Realmente sentía muy bien junto a Harriet, de verdad deseaba bailar con ella, abrazarla y no soltarle nunca más, quería hacerla feliz. 

Alzó su vista al cielo y deseó poder hacer algo respecto a ello. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió como ella le daba una palmada en su mano. 

—Ven, vamos a bailar. —Harriet le dijo muy sonriente. 

Él lo dudó un poco, pero se dejó llevar, igual si todo salía mal podía simplemente hacer un milagro y borrar la mente de todos. 

“... un milagro…” Escuchó decir a uno de los presentes pero no distinguió quien. 

—Un milagro… —Susurró él mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

De pronto sabía como hacerlo, podía bailar y por la forma en la que Harriet le sonreía quizá no lo estaba haciendo tan mal pues ella incluso le abrazó, haciendo que aquella danza se volviera más lenta pero más agradable.

De Harriet emanaban demasiadas emociones positivas y aunque era asfixiante para él al mismo tiempo era lo más maravilloso que había experimentado.

¿Eso era amor? ¿De verdad se había enamorado de una humana?

Si eso era amor entonces era lo más bello que había sentido en toda su existencia y quería que ella sintiera eso también, por siempre, que esos sentimientos fueran parte de su vida, por el resto de ella.

¿Pero sería posible?

La realidad le recordó que no. 

Las campanas de la iglesia cercana le decían que no, el cielo crepuscular le indicaba que el día estaba por terminar, la banda había dejado tocar y la gente comenzaba a marcharse, el sonido del teléfono que tenía ella en su bolso le recordaba que debía irse. Se les había acabado el tiempo de estar juntos, debían volver a sus respectivos lugares. 

El arcángel no quería hacerlo y tampoco Harriet parecía que quería irse a casa. 

Solo quería estar más tiempo con ella.

Pero no podía por tantas cosas, pues aunque sabía que ella no era la madre del anticristo, había muchos impedimentos más: era una humana y aunque las cosas no iban bien ya tenía su vida con alguien más. Por tercera vez en su existencia Gabriel quiso llorar, pero esta vez no era por ver roto el corazón de alguien más o la frustración de la finitud de un ser mortal, era por su propia tristeza, por sus propios sentimientos, por sentir amor.

Harriet debió notar algo en su rostro, pues ella se acercó y le abrazó fuertemente. 

—Un día… —Ella le dijo, tomándole de las manos, como si quisiera hacer una promesa. —Una noche… nada nos va a separar. 

Harriet le besó la mejilla y se despidió de él, alejándose corriendo, como si tuviera miedo de voltear hacia atrás y aún así lo hizo antes de desaparecer entre los árboles de aquel parque.

Gabriel no pudo más, dejó sus lágrimas salir y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, que hubiera un día dentro del plan de su existencia en el que pudieran estar juntos.

¿El cielo le podría cumplir ese deseo? Ni siquiera quería voltear a verlo en ese momento, no quería que nadie arriba notara su dolor.

Pero quizá si lo hubiese hecho habría visto como aquella estrella fugaz adornaba el cielo crepuscular, augurando nuevos y mejores tiempos.


End file.
